leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-4117463-20130508083646/@comment-6005258-20130514173643
Katarina -Passive - is good if you do good, great snowball passive -Q - Good harass skill that's pretty easy to use but doesn't deal much damage without a follow up. -W - A risky skill because of its range with okay damage on its own, good combo for Q to consume marks on multiple opponents, + ms steroid if you manage to hit anyone... E - Risky skill to damage with, has okay damage as well, gap closer/escape skill, great finisher for stragglers, excellent for entering team fights with(given that someone had officially initiated) because of the arm+mgc.res. buff R- Really Risky move, it just paints a big target on you, but well of course it dishes out insane amounts of damage to a really unlucky trio or less with good timing and execution, a real killer Conclusion- Really risky playstyle, pretty-much-everyone-wants-to-kill-you, ok harass, tons of damage to multiple enemies, ulti needs a lot of skill to execute properly, built in snowball mechanism, she can't do things alone unless she's snowballing really hard, and add some things I don't know and haven't said yet Zed Passive - You-have-low-health-you-wanna-live-NO passive, it makes him "de executioner" Q - It's like a door to door preacher telling you how much Zed wants to kill you, really big damage but not yet tons-of-damage level early, skillshot harass/I-kill-you skill, requires some skill to land(its a freaking skill shot), deals tons of damage with skill W - Increases damage output, chasing/escape skill, + AOE CC, needs skill to use properly but will give enemies headaches when mastered, energy refund for using it skillfully E - AOE damage, W reduces the risk needed to damage opponents, in order to slow enemies you need some skill, without W its pretty risky to deal damage with but with its cooldown you can harass the health out of your enemy when they're in range, slow makes it easier to deal more damage(naturally, what the fck am I thinking?) R - YOU-ARE-MINE skill, pretty easy to use, fcking(really fck it) hard to master, after using this skill Zed will do his best to dish out optimum damage, dramatically increases his damage output with enough skill, being untargetable while dashing reduces risk by a tiny bit Conclusion - Requires skill for everything(it's difficult to learn how to play him adequately but once you've really got the hang of it; he's not that hard to master), can kill on his own, single target tons of tons of damage, certain people on the enemy team, usually squishies and carries, every match would hate you and would have a personal picture of you on their room to throw darts and shit at every time they spend dead after killing them, IN SHORT Zed is an assassin. He eats carries for breakfast. His job is to eat carries like Katarina. However he cannot hypercarry as well as Katarina does. Katarina is a carry. She wants to watch the world burn while painting her fingers with such close precision but she needs time and some help to do it. She's made for team fights; she thrives in it. But she cannot assassinate as well as Zed does. They both have their own jobs, the game is decided by how well each member of the team do their individual jobs and on how well they do to help each other do their own. It is a given that everyone shares one same job in addition to their own; destroy the enemy nexus.